


Will You Be With Me for the Rest of The Universe? Past The End of the World?

by ImJustASilhouette



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustASilhouette/pseuds/ImJustASilhouette
Summary: I asked for a prompt on tumblr and got proposal, Az and Crow style. LmaoMy friend read it over so big thank you to him.





	Will You Be With Me for the Rest of The Universe? Past The End of the World?

The rain was still going, long past both parties being able to see Adam and Eve outside the garden.  
“What do you suppose will happen to them?” Aziraphale slowly brings his eyes up to look at Crawley. “I’m...I’m not quite sure…” Crawley was watching the rain land on the tops the garden walls and pool a bit. “I think they’ll be alright. You gave them your flaming Sword.” Aziraphale swallowed hard, and slowly looked at Crawley, who was looking back at him, smiling.  
Aziraphale looked nervous at him. “I’m just teasing you. Heaven most likely won’t ask right? Otherwise you wouldn’t have done it.” Aziraphale’s slight disobedience to heaven made Crawly’s heart feel warm. Aziraphale just felt so displeased with himself, but the smile of Crawley’s face made his whole chest feel warm, his face too in a way.  
Crawley shifted a bit closer under Aziraphale’s wing as the rain picked up slightly, but soon died down. How close Crawley was, how close his hand was, Aziraphale could feel he wanted to hold it and he wasn’t sure why.  
It had to be something with Crawley, something about- with him? He was a demon after all right-? Tempting him subtly right??  
Rome, again, he saw the smile on Cra-Crowley’s face...again it made him feel warm- it was already pretty warm, but his chest, his being, his soul. Aziraphale had said something stupid, Crowley looked displeased at first but then, the smile. He was a demon after all- this wasn’t just Aziraphale...it was just because he’s a demon right? He's...friendly with a demon?  
Aziraphale threw the paper into the pond and rushed his way home. He wanted holy water, Holy water! Which could kill- no absolutely destroy him! Why would he ask for that?! He didn’t want Crowley to be gone. That wasn’t fair! After so many years and conversations- did Crowley really want to die??  
He rushed into his shop and upstairs. He slammed the door to where he had a flat like area, and with both hands still on the door he broke down. He wailed, his shoulders shook, and he collapsed to the floor. He didn’t want Crowley to go away, ever! That wasn’t fair to him- he knew he was selfish about it really. But what was he supposed to do without Crowley, hang out with Gabriel?? Michael??? ...Find another Demon?  
Aziraphale stayed on the floor for half an hour just crying his heart out. By this point he knew he loved Crowley, of course he did. But he was still an Angel, and Crowley was still a demon. Aziraphale stayed on the door for another hour just composing himself, breathing quite heavily. Though he didn’t really need it, just made him feel a bit more...human?  
“This is satan himself, this isn’t about Armageddon, this is personal, We Are Fucked!”  
It hit Aziraphale...Fuck, Crowley gave up. Crowley gave up a while ago. He needed Crowley to try, just with him, Please. He begged in his head, he needed to come up with something. He made Crowley give up first...he just wanted to run away with Aziraphale and let heaven and hell dirt things out in their own. Crowley wanted to save him, and when he thought Aziraphale was gone, he didn’t care.  
Aziraphale took in a breath, “come up with something or…” he look at his sword, got it. “Or I’ll never talk to you again!” In Crowley’s eyes he could see he knew it wasn't just a threat, it was a promise, he knew he would have trouble keeping it, he could do it.  
Aziraphale told Crowley first, he could hold it in anymore. He poured his feelings out after the dinner. He told him he felt for a long time he was tempting him, but realized he loved him. How much he cried after he asked for the holy water and actually slept after he gave the holy water because he was so afraid. Aziraphale cried while speaking to him, but settled himself.  
Aziraphale was pacing early in the morning, days after Armageddon, after the trials, after dinner the Ritz, he was so happy to know Crowley loved him back. It shocked Aziraphale because he asked when he knew and Crowley replied, “the whole of 6,000 years.” Aziraphale stared wide eyed. “You gave away your sword, which heaven would not of wanted, for humans who I had tempted in the first place. They were corrupted, and you could have fallen, giving away a thing such as that, and…” Crowley laughed to himself a bit. “Fraternizing with a demon.”  
Aziraphale smiled “still could fall, now I’m...expressively in love with a demon. Who, may have fallen, but is still, an angel…” Aziraphale sighed a bit to himself with the last line, but soon noticed Crowley was crying. Aziraphale held him that whole night, till Crowley slept. Aziraphale didn’t feel the need.  
Days ago he got a ring and a box. It was something humans did to sort of, Bound each other to one another. It was simple, Black, with a green little wavy design/snake like engraving in it, Aziraphale thought Crowley would enjoy it.  
It was a human thing. Aziraphale tended to like human things. Crowley liked human music.  
He chuckled a bit and looked at Crowley’s sleeping body. He smiled softly and shoved the ring into a drawer, it didn’t seem like the right time…  
A few months later Crowley and Aziraphale were on a chair. They were silent, tired, but everything was calm. Crowley was curled up on the chair’s arm leaning his head on Aziraphale’s. He was reading while Crowley had his eyes shut. Heaven and hell had left them alone, thankfully. Aziraphale was staying over Crowley’s more often, as was Crowley over his.  
“M’ cold…” Crowley suddenly but softly spoke.  
“You aren’t wearing socks my dear.” Aziraphale pointed to a drawer. “You’ve left a few pairs over, I’ve washed them.”  
Crowley got up “mmm...after some time they feel funny, and I don’t like sleeping with them on.”  
Aziraphale smiles as he kept reading on, nearly done with this book- again.  
Crowley picked up a pair of socks, but looked at the small black box. He picked it up and examined how it had a shine. He opened it and stared at the ring, and picked it out of the box. He played with it in his fingers as Aziraphale shut his book. “Now do want dinner or to go to-” he stopped as he looked at what was in Crowley’s hand. Crowley spoke softly, “Where did this come from?”  
Aziraphale felt his face heat up while he placed the book down slowly. “I, uh, meant that for another time...but, I guess now is as good as any…” Crowley looked at him slightly confused. Aziraphale took the ring out of his hand, took both of Crowley’s in his and got on one knee.  
It then clicked in Crowley’s mind. “Angel-” Aziraphale looked up at him, his face more red. “Please, just...I don’t know how to do this- what you would prefer me to say…” Aziraphale smiles up at him. “Anthony J.Crowley? Or-” Crowley took a deep breath “just Crowley Angel…”  
Aziraphale could feel Crowley hands get sweaty as he stared down at him, he thinks anyway. “Just for this, please, could you take off your sunglasses?” Crowley sighed and smiled. He took off his glasses and tossed them aside.  
“Right then…Crowley,” aziraphale stared at Crowley’s hands in his, his head was swimming. “I have known you since the garden, I have seen you to be kind, despite who everyone else wants you to be. I have wanted to hold you, I have wanted to be right there for you, I have wanted to be yours as you mine. We are together now, after all of Armageddon. But there’s a human thing, we’ve both seen, I’d like us to do.” He laughed at himself. He sounded so stupid, it was all stupid wasn’t it.  
Maybe it was silly but Crowley couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Aziraphale took a deep breath, shut his eyes for a moment and look up at him. “Crowley, Will you be with Me for the rest of the universe?” He laughed again, “Past the end of the world?” Crowley laughed too as he got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s waist. “Yes Aziraphale, most definitely yes.” Aziraphale took a deep breath and wrapped his arms tightly around Crowley. He rubbed his hand up his back slightly and slowly breathed out.  
Crowley pulled back a small bit, taking Aziraphale’s hand that had the ring and Aziraphale slowly put it on Crowley.  
“Angel, you think this to be silly but I am incredibly happy.” Aziraphale laughed. “Really now?”  
“Incredibly Aziraphale.”  
Crowley pulled him in for a kiss that was messy but full of love from both parties.


End file.
